Maddox's New Perspective
by Makahala XIII
Summary: The pokémon made a revolt against the humans while being led by the psychics. After the revolution, now the human runaways will be captured on sight by the pokémon and treated as children/infants. Meet Maddox from Kalos, as he promises to keep his freedom by any means necessary. But to what lengths to keep his promise in this new world?
1. Chapter I

_A/N: What's up first-time writer Makahala XIII trying my hand in fan-fiction for the first time._

 _First, this fan-fiction is non-profit because Pokémon owned and trademarked by Nintendo, Gamefreak, and any/all respective owners._

 _Second, the base concept of this alternative universe goes to the writer KenitohMenara and got his permission to write one of my own and furthermore check out the other stories in the community._

 _I will try to integrate the established material in the "New Perspective" universe that includes events, nicknames, and the teams._

 _Along with the established content of the universe, I got inspired by both Fate's and Leutrim's New Perspective and tried combining both hidden powers in a human and rebellion._

 _So with everything that I want to get off and hope you enjoy Maddox's New Perspective. And be honest in your reviews to what I can fix in the fan fiction to make it better._

* * *

Maddox's New Perspective by Makahala XIII

Chapter I

In this world, Earth coexists both humans and creatures with powers known as the pokémon. Originally qualifications for becoming a Trainer are children at the age of ten and up, must attend a training session that lasts half a day and pass an exam all together to collect their trainer license.

Before starting their journey, they head to the region's professor and gather the items needed. Then the professor shows the new trainer three starter pokémon of fire, water, and grass. Beginning their own adventure with their starter pokémon to gather a team, challenge the gym leaders, acquire a particular number of badges and be able to compete in the pokémon league. Winning the league, challenge the Elite Four members as well the champion to gain the title of pokémon master. May you think that sounds easy right?

However, that is never the case because there are criminal teams in every region that are malevolent that try to take any trainer's pokémon by any means necessary. Some have obscure goals while others have a clear/cult-like purpose. All of the teams have one common goal together, to carry out their results through the misuse of pokémon. This started aggravating the psychic pokémon from all over the world to stop these teams and decided that if these teams started acting like small children, then they will treat them just like that.

So the event ignited a war in the region of Unova between the humans and pokémon. The war lasted for some time and ultimately led the pokémon to victory. They regain control of Unova by modifying their moves to stop the humans without harming them rather attacking them directly. The humans tried to keep their stand in Unova, but in the end, they had no choice but to concede.

After the war and finalized the control of Unova, the pokémon decided to start the revolution by creating the Human Adoption Agency (HAA), to return the humans/trainers that are in the wild to have them being adopted into a pokémon family. Once captured they are healed up in a hospital, give them a pill to able communicate with the pokémon, a representative from the HAA tells them about their condition, and ask a few questions to them. When given the all clear from the doctors, they are up for adoption. The HAA looks for a family that can take good care and bond with them, set up the appointment and meet up in person. The newly made family are happy to finally becoming parents with their new adopted child. The family would dress up their child into infant clothing and mannerisms. Some of them are forceful while others are considerate to treat the child their age to assure their brand new lives with their new family.

The revolution spread into the other regions of Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Kalos.

However, this started spreading rumors to the others that are in the wild. When they are captured, they are forced into the infant treatment but in truth the pokémon parents want their child to try at some point to feel it first and may accept the treatment eventually. This was said to make pokémon and the revolution look bad for them. You are asking yourself how could the pokémon have the strength and tall enough to hold a human? Simple, ever since the revolution the pokémon have developed a growth formula to make pokémon bigger than what noted in the pokédex. Also, they do a physical regression process for the child to be more infant-like. But this process needs both the blessing from the child and parents. Of course, will come with some side effects for the child for a few days.

Many of the humans/trainers that are in the wild, they been given nicknames by the Human Adoption Agency based on their actions and reputation. The most notable are Rosa "the Eighteen Month Shadow", Touko "the Champion", Adrienne "the Lady Knight", Aaron "the Renegade Solo", and many others who either been captured or still in the wild in a span of time in their region.

My name is Maddox and I live in the region of Kalos. I'm thirteen years of age who has black hair, a faint scar running through my right eye and green eyes. I'm five foot four and weigh one hundred thirty-five pounds, my skin is a light tan color, I also have fit body since usually I trained in my home for a while. The clothes I had on is a simple white shirt, natural colored cargo pants, black sneakers and a black beanie. My base is formed within a cave in the outskirts of Lumiose City around route 16 since the revolution and been struggling to keep myself from being found and captured.

But, I have some unique skills that I gained since finding out that both of my parents had ancestors who were pokémon. My father Aiden had a fire type and my mother Lynn had a water type which helps me increase my physical abilities. Sometimes I'm wondering how to active pokémon moves but I don't know what conditions. I'm relieved for the fire and water abilities that are helping some parts of my survival in the wild.

The problems with surviving in the wild are obvious food, water, shelter and medical supplies. Sometimes the wild doesn't have the crucial resources and the runaway would have to go into the closest city where they are hiding just to get supplies without being spotted. That is easy to say but hard to execute. During the time of the war, scavenging was the easiest, using the destruction as an advantage. But looking right now the person had to deal with psychic pokémon or those that have capability seeing through objects working in stores, the human patrols and basically everywhere.

At some times that I would go into starvation more or less than risk my freedom just for measly supplies to survive. But alas for me, I was desperate that I stood up and getting ready to scavenge into the city yet again. So far during seven months in the wild, I've done two successful rummages and haven't been detected and captured. But I cannot go in being too confident when doing this.

Before I go, I had to put my gear first putting my modified mask that covers the bottom part of my face and allowing me to breathe in gas, smoke, theoretically sleep powder and stun powder. Secondly, a black hoodie with the hood up to cover my face. Black goggles to cover my eyes, protect my brain waves from the psychic pokémon also modified with a heads up display. Also bringing my shoulder backpack to put my scavenged supplies in. I was never interested in becoming a trainer. However, I was intrigued creating and modifying inventions and both my parents were inventors. They help me with these products before my parents told me to run once the revolution came into Kalos.

One more thing, in my pocket, is a pocket watch, on the inside was a picture of me, my mom and dad being a family and looked happy together. _I would do anything just to see and reunite with them again,_ I thought. They were my source of happiness and I cherish all the moments with them before the events that led to us to separate. With all gear that I need, I was getting ready heading out to Lumiose City and hopefully come back to my base with an another successful scavenge. I looked at my pocket watch to know what time is it and the hands show that it is eight o'clock in the night. One more thing in my mind before the scavenge is _high risk, low payoff._


	2. Chapter II

_A/N: Disclaimers_

 _First, this fan-fiction is non-profit because Pokémon owned and trademarked by Nintendo, Gamefreak, and any/all respective owners._

 _Second, the base concept of this alternative universe goes to the writer KenitohMenara._

 _Lastly, since I'm a first-time writer there are going to typos and grammar mistakes so bear with my writing._

 _That is all._

* * *

Maddox's New Perspective by Makahala XIII

Chapter II

8:20 p.m. Lumiose City

I made into Lumiose City and I'm on North Boulevard, worried that my next scavenge this time around will be the hardest. I avoid targeting Café Action! and Bataille because I already scavenge there and I guess there will be security if go there again.

I remind myself that the only way not to be spotted is to avoid using the main paths, using the rooftops and the alleyways. The next café I plan to scavenge is Kizuna but it's a bit far away.

While traversing on the rooftops, I paused to look at the Prism Tower at the center of Lumiose City. A beautiful landmark to watch anywhere and snap a picture. I also saw a human patrol roaming around the area and few pokémon families with their real and adopted children. I'm wondering why the psychic pokémon government making the trainers now the infants while the pokémon as the parents in this role reversal. Seeing from my view, some of the trainers around my age wearing clothes made for infants, pushed in a stroller and even carried by their "parents".

 _I rather be with my true family than a pokémon family_ , Maddox saying it quietly.

On an unrelated note, I'm wondering about of what happened to the Gym Leaders, Elite Four members and the Champion of their region ever since the revolution begin?

Right now, I need to focus on the mission at hand and hope I don't get captured. Surprisingly, using the heads up display in my goggles show me a route get me to my target. I managed to sneak into the alley without anyone being alerted of my presence from the roof. It took me twenty-five minutes to get to the backdoor of Café Kizuna.

Whenever I scavenge, I had to create some rules when doing this. First, lock pick the back door, second no talking, third just take the necessary supplies and finally in and out in sixty seconds. You are wondering why I scavenge because I don't carry any pokédollars with me and I don't want to be noticed. I simply completed my scavenge and now the hard part is escaping to my base.

Unfortunately, I saw the human patrol around this area just a while ago and started running away from them. This patrol had a machoke as the squad leader with a ursaring, breloom, gallade, beartic and pangoro all dressed in the human patrol outfit and of course taller than me due to the growth formula. I tried to shake them off my trail but they know where I'm going. What is worse that everybody is seeing me in the open but luckily my face is covered and don't know of my identity.

I ran into the alleyway and take a right turn but unfortunately which leads me to a dead end. I turn around to see the patrol across from me with no way to get away from them in this narrow alley.

Now I was clutching my head almost going into a full blown panic attack and seeing the patrol getting closer to me. I was seeing that my freedom is diminishing away from me and becoming a pokémon family's child.

Something in my head started saying, _unleash your power_ and I listened. Somehow a ring of fire started circling around my feet and absorbed into me. I was no longer myself, instead, I had a mindset of a pokémon from the wild also seeing my hands and feet covered in flames. Going into a fighting pose that resembles the stance of a sawk. Holding my right arm straight out, with a snap of my fingers and performing a Fire Spin. It hits both the beartic and breloom and it was super-effective to them. Both of them fainted, leaving the other four members of the patrol left standing.

The human patrol was stunned after seeing that and tried to calm down the runaway but to no avail. The gallade tried to stop him with Psychic, Confusion, and Hypnosis but none of the moves didn't affect him. He used a different move Leaf Blade but it only grazes on the runaway's clothes. Instead, gallade gets hit with Fire Punch and tries to recover only to get followed up with Blaze Kick that critically hits him which he faints. The remaining human patrol members were worried because their moves were altered to not harm humans meanwhile the runaway retains the original properties of the moves. They tried to think up a plan before being interrupted by another Fire Spin which hits the pangoro and ursaring but they still were standing.

Both pangoro and ursaring attack with Slash and Scratch respectively but the human somehow dodged both attacks with ease. In another effort, both pangoro and urasring used Leer and Scary Face respectively to freeze him but instead angered him even more. Lastly, they tried with a combination of both them using Hammer Arm and he managed to repel both attacks. Maddox retaliates with clasping both hands to a powerful fire move Overheat and hit both of them while a decrease in his attack. Both of them fainted leaving the patrol leader machoke to deal with him.

Machoke used a variety of fighting-type moves Karate Chop, Low Kick, Low Sweep and Dynamic Punch. He was surprised that the human managed to parry all of his moves but not Dynamic Punch which knocks the human back a few yards causing Maddox to flinch a bit. However, Maddox didn't know that Dynamic Punch, when connected can cause confusion to the opponent. Now Maddox must endure with confusion, so he didn't do any moves because he might harm himself. Somehow he saw the machoke burned and was wondering how. He was surprised that he saw his ability was "flame body" and saw the effect on machoke. Unfortunately, this machoke had the ability "guts", which increased his attack when inflicted with a status condition. Maddox, however, gets off guard with a Low Sweep, his speed was lowered and landed on his back. Maddox stood back up again and now seeing the machoke going to capture him with his arms wide open. Somehow Maddox avoided the grab just at the last moment and launches a counter-attack with a burst of Fire Punches on the machoke's chest.

Maddox got enough distance away from machoke, unleashes an another Overheat on him and taking the full impact of the move but a bit weaker. He saw a pill flying out from the machoke's outfit and it landed near his feet. An unusual pill that he never saw before, decided to pick it up. He turned away to take off his mask to consume the pill. Afterward, he clips his mask back on. After the dispute with the human patrol, he was back to his normal self and the flames that covered him were extinguished. He turned his head to see five pokémon fainted and one almost fainted behind him. He was relieved that he snapped out of confusion. But he was feeling the effects of the Dynamic Punch, which he was clutching his midsection and the Low Sweep to his legs. At first, nothing out of the ordinary until he started hearing a voice out of nowhere. Somehow this was the pill that tunes the senses of humans to understand pokémon language.

" **Please, we were only trying to help you and don't run away from us."** Coming from the downed machoke before he fainted but Maddox didn't pay any attention to his words. Maddox decided to run up to the rooftops to get out of Lumiose City and towards his base with every ounce of adrenaline he has left in his body. He looked back to see if there any pokémon following him.

Maddox only just made it to his base with his scavenge but collapsed to his knees to mull over the events that just happen a while ago. He broke his most important rule of don't make a scene. Now if he wants to stay free, he was willing to become a rebel to the revolution. He pondered in his mind of how much time that he can stay free before being captured. He was still feeling the aftermath of the confrontation but luckily nothing is damaged.

While still on his knees trembling he screamed, "please forgive me for my actions Arceus! I know what I did what is wrong but I needed to do anything just to keep my freedom! I didn't mean to harm any of them!" After getting all of his emotions out, he needed some rest after everything happened. He tried to get some sleep but beneath his goggles had tears forming in his eyes. He believes now that the revolution is just a dystopia and wishes that everything should return back to normal.

 _'Mom...dad...what I have to do to reunite with you?'_

* * *

 _P.S: I'm just writing to see if you like the concept or should follow the other stories. I want you to write in the reviews your honest opinions or criticisms towards the fan-fiction._


	3. Chapter III

**Edited 3/26/17: Changed the nickname from "the Maverick" to "the Pyro", thanks for the suggestion Sky Hooves.**

* * *

Maddox's New Perspective by Makahala XIII

Chapter III

The next day, 8:00 a.m. Lumiose City pokémon center

~Pokémon P.O.V~

I started to hear sounds and begin to open my eyes to see my surroundings. When I started to wake up, I saw myself lying on a bed with a room is pure white with a desk and wall mounted TV. Then I heard a voice toward me.

 **"Ah, I see that you are now awake mister Rainer Armstrong."**

I saw in front of the bed was a female wigglytuff dressed in the standard nurse's garments and carrying a clipboard.

 **"Could you tell me where am I?"** Rainer the machoke asked.

 **"You are in the recovery room at the Lumiose City** **pokémon** **center and my name is nurse Emmeline Charmain,"** said Emmeline.

 **"I'm wondering how did I get here and where is my squad?"** Rainer asked.

 **"Actually a couple found you and your squad fainted in the alley and decided to call us to dispatch a team for all of you,"** said Emmeline.

 **"Well thank Arceus for that,"** Rainer said.

 **"I'm curious about who did this to you and your squad?"** Emmeline asked.

 **"I'm forbidden to disclose any information of what happened and can only give the information to the head of Human Adoption Agency,"** Rainer responded.

 **"Okay, by the way, you and your squad only suffered minor injuries and burns,"** Emmeline said.

 **"So how long are we going to stay in the recovery room to heal up and get discharged from the center?"** Rainer asked.

 **"The doctors will administer all of you an examination and until you are given the all clear from them. There is a button on your bed, press it and we will be around to assist you with anything,"** Emmeline said.

 **"All right, thank you for the information and assistance,"** Rainer said.

After nurse Emmeline left, Rainer was thinking about the events that transpired just twelve hours ago and wondered about the runaway that escaped their grasp.

 _ **We were only trying to help the runaway to give him a brand new life and we do care about the well-being of humans even though this might seem a bit extreme. But this plan from the psychics is the only way that we can move forward. To keep the relationship between humans and pokémon. Also to protect the innocent people from the malevolent teams that used our powers for evil,**_ thought Rainer.

(Time skip four hours)

After the doctors evaluated the whole patrol squad, they gave us their approval and also the discharge papers to sign. My squad and I changed from the hospital gown to our patrol outfit and head towards the HAA office.

During our walk to the HAA office me, Berenger(ursaring), Landers(breloom), Valiant(gallade), Morrison(beartic), and Vern(pangoro) did not talk. Because due to the event yesterday night that happens to all of us was supposed to be a simple capture. After thirty minutes of walking from the hospital, all of them made it to their destination. When we walk into the building we are greeted by the receptionist and dispatcher Vaughn Cade, a male dedenne.

 **"Hey, Rainer and patrol, what happened to all of you?"** Vaughn questioned us.

 **"It's nothing Vaughn. Hey is the head of the HAA, busy right now? I need to talk to her,"** Rainer asked.

 **"Right now, she not occupied for the time being. You can go ahead and talk with her,"** Vaughn said.

 **"Thank you, and to my patrol go help the other patrols to capture and help those humans that are still in the wild,"** said Rainer.

 **"Sir, yes sir!"** All of them said.

After that, they all left leaving Rainer and Vaughn by themselves.

 **"So Rainer, do you know your way the head's office?"** Vaughn questioned.

 **"I know the way, so don't worry about it,"** Rainer replied and heads toward his destination.

Rainer made to his stop that he was looking for and gave the door a knock. Then he heard a female's voice saying " **come inside**." Inside the room, sitting on a chair behind a wooden desk was a female gothitelle named Jocelyn Darcell. She is the head of the HAA of Lumiose city.

 **"Mr. Armstrong, I was worried about what happened to you and your patrol from last night,"** Jocelyn asked with concern.

 **"That is why I came here, to talk about it,"** Rainer answered.

 **"So do you know any definite features of the runaway that escaped from you and your patrol? Also, did the runaway had any connections with Team Flare?"** Jocelyn questioned.

 **"None at all Jocelyn, because the runaway was covered from head to toe. I couldn't know any features to easily identify him and he didn't wear the Team Flare uniform. Also, I have a curious question about humans using pokémon moves?"** Rainer responded.

 **"What do you mean you have no other specific details on the runaway? The answer to your question, humans could attain the powers of psychic or aura but never heard of any human who can use other types outside of those two areas."** Jocelyn replied.

 **"Because the runaway in question can use the powers of fire madam," **he said. **"My patrol spotted him coming from the back door of Café Kizuna and then we chase him to a dead end in the alley."** Rainer continued. **"He was somehow clutching his head and t** **hen we all saw him summoning fire on his body and enter into a combat stance. He** **picked off both Landers and Morrison first, easily with type advantage on both of them.** **What shocked me when Valient tried to subdue the human with his psychic powers and none of the moves had any effect on the runaway, which was odd. Valiant tried again with Leaf Blade but gets knocked out in two hits. Then the runaway took down Berenger and Vern together surprisingly. I got him staggered and confused to capture him but out of nowhere he avoided and countered with multiple hits to knock me out. Lastly, before I fainted, he vanished into the night with nobody knows where he went,"** Rainer responded bitterly.

Jocelyn was shocked of hearing Rainer's details of the events that transpired last night. Of how a single human runaway managed to escape from the patrol by using hidden power. Usually, when a patrol captures a runaway, they calmly yield most of the time. Now, this runaway is giving the HAA some trouble to help him. She believes that the runaway in question was in the wrong mindset and hoped that she can help him.

 **"So the only thing we know on the runaway is that he could use fire-type moves and nothing else?"** Jocelyn questioned.

 **"I'm afraid so Jocelyn,"** Rainer replied.

 **"Since we don't have any more information on him, for now, we are going to give him a nickname,"** Jocelyn said **.**

 **"But, what nickname seems befitting for him?"** Rainer questioned.

 **"Right now, he is known as "the Pyro" based on the actions of last night,"** Jocelyn responded.

 **"I will have to agree on that,"** Rainer replied.

 **"Don't worry Rainer, we are going to capture and help the runaway by any means necessary. I'm going to contact the other towns and cities in Kalos, about if anyone saw the runaway in their area."** Jocelyn said.

With that Rainer had left the office, leaving Jocelyn to seek any potential leads on the newly nicknamed runaway "the Pyro".

(Time skip one hour)

Jocelyn was dissatisfied with the results that she got from the other towns and cities. When she was looking for a runaway who could use fire-type moves in Kalos, and these were the results. Many disbelieve her because they never saw any runaway could use the powers of fire or she didn't have sufficient information who she was looking for. With that she sat back down on her chair, groaning with her search of a potential lead being a bust. Jocelyn wanting to look up the database to find out more about "the Pyro" but again she didn't have any clue of his appearance. The clock in her office has just struck two o'clock and she was frustrated without any vital information.

 _ **It doesn't make any sense, why anyone doesn't believe me? Rainer and his patrol just encountered the runaway yesterday and that should be enough proof. Instead, everybody brushes it off because it seems so 'outlandish',**_ Jocelyn thought.

 **"This one is going to take some time to find him,"** Jocelyn said.

* * *

 _P.S: I know that this chapter focused on the pokémon point of view on the aftermath. I not well versed in making formal names for the pokémon. Don't worry Maddox is coming back next chapter. Also, do you think the nickname fits him or there is a better one for him?_


	4. Chapter IV

Maddox's New Perspective by Makahala XIII

Chapter IV

~Maddox's P.O.V~

 _Flashback_

 _Shortly after his tenth birthday, Maddox saw that he was controlling fire in his right hand and water on his left hand. To make matters worst, he did it in front of his parents and worries that the two people who love him unconditionally was going to see him as a freak. His parents motion him to their bedroom and Maddox was panicking about the scenario was going to play out. Surprisingly, he was shocked to find out that his parents telling him that, both of them had ancestors who were pokémon. Also, they have been waiting to tell Maddox once they saw him for the first time activating his powers. Maddox sighed for relief and got that scenario out of his head. They told him, it going to take the time to control his powers. Maddox decided to give a hug to both of his parents._

 _He was still training to control his powers and was taking more time. His parents said it took them about a year to control their powers but since Maddox had both types it will take him double than his parents. Maddox avoided to show his powers to the public and practiced at his home in Aquacorde Town, where he was starting to get the hang of it. Also, his parents wanted to know what Maddox wanted to pursuit and they suggested becoming a pokémon trainer. Maddox decided he wanted to be like his parents, to be an inventor and they were happy for him. Even he dashed into his room to pluck some blueprints and showed them. Both Aiden and Lynn decided to help Maddox make those designs come true. He believes that there was no event that could separate him from his parents, however, he didn't know that was going to happen due to an event that will change the world._

 _Maddox was twelve and was eagerly awaiting for his birthday for three more months. Right now, Maddox has been sent on an errand for his parents, collecting an order in Santalune City on a bike. He got the order for his parents and heading towards back home. During his bike ride, he spotted a piece of paper on the dirt road and decided to stop, to pick it up. He unfolded the piece of paper and saw what was wrote on it. It said, "THE REVOLUTION IS COMING TO KALOS!" Maddox was wondering, about what did it mean by "revolution"? He couldn't dismiss what it said and bolted back home. When he returned to his home, he saw both his parents watching the news in the living room. When he entered the living room, both of his parents turned to face him with a concerned expression on their faces._

 _"Mom, dad, what is happening right now?" Maddox questioned._

 _"We were watching the news and turns out there is a revolution run by the psychic pokémon coming into Kalos, and you must leave here," Lynn said._

 _"Hold on, I just can't leave you," Maddox said._

 _"We're worried about you since they are coming and concerned about what happen if they capture you," Aiden said._

 _"For the last time, I will not leave you by any means!" Maddox refused profusely._

 _"We're going to be fine, Maddox. If you can leave right now, both of us can be assured that you will be safe. Can you also, promise us that you do what it takes to keep your freedom?" Lynn said._

 _"Alright," Maddox admitted in defeat, so he went to his room collecting a bag and to the kitchen to gather some food from the cabinet. Before I left, I hear my father's voice._

 _"Wait," my father Aiden stopped me before I left. "Here, take these items with you."_

 _In my hands, were some items that my father gave me. Those items are a mask, some goggles, and a pocket watch._

 _"The first two items are coming from your blueprints that you showed us a while back. Originally, these items were going to be handed on your birthday. Inside the pocket watch is a picture of us, so you can remember us." Aiden said._

 _"Okay, goodbye...mom and dad," said Maddox before running north. He gave one last hug to both of his parents while trying to hold back some tears forming in his eyes. As he made to the boundary of his hometown, he looked back one more time at the town he was raised in all of his life. Because of the revolution, everything he saw...was about to change._

 _Flashback over_

10:00 a.m., Inside a cave around route 16

Maddox woke up suddenly due to the events that replayed in his head and broke into a sweat. He punched the ground with his fist because he could not get those memories out of his head. Every time he recalls the event that led to the separation of his parents, he gets the pocket watch out and opens it. Inside of it was a picture of his family, all sitting together. Maddox presses the pocket watch to his chest and was hoping that his parents were all right. Actually, as Maddox loved being outside but he never camped out once. So when ran, he had to adapt to his new environment fast or he was get captured instantly.

He was so frustrated about how the world is right now. He puts almost all the blame on the teams (Rocket, Plasma, Flare, etc.) because they try to achieve their goal by mistreating the pokémon. But he also partially blames the pokémon revolution because what they thought is right, to him is wrong. Many of these humans/trainers had family, friends, and associates before the revolution and had to run away just to save themselves.

He had some inner turmoil with his mind and body. His body was saying, _we cannot be doing this all the time to survive. It's better to cut our losses being captured by them._ While his mind disagreed saying, _you have the promise to keep from your parents. Also, you said that you want to reunite with them by any means._ Maddox had to agree with his mind because that is only thing motivating him. He knows that he can't just mope around doing nothing, that won't get him anywhere. He stood up, although he was staggering because of the encounter with the patrol from yesterday but he was okay. He decided to take rest of today to recover, but starting tomorrow he was going to start training.

(The next day, during one month)

Since Maddox just awakened his powers of fire recently, he decided to train to use them right. Now he recreated the scenario in his mind, and begin training inside the cave. After a while, he pulled his pocket watch to see that he trained for only one hour and already looked exhausted. Despite having pokémon for ancestors, he was human and did not have the stamina equivalent to a legendary. During his training session, he noticed a few things. First, if he uses the moves constantly without pausing, this will drain his energy faster. Secondly, so far he has a limit of fifteen minutes that he can use his powers. Furthermore, if he gets to the point of exhaustion, his powers are dispelled and he will be vulnerable.

On day eleven, Maddox managed to awaken his secondary side of water and saw both his ankles and hands had rings made of water. The moves for his water side are Muddy Water, Water Pulse, Water Shuriken, and Scald. Also, he decided to change his plan from fighting any opposition head on, to hit and run tactics to give him a better chance to escape from the patrols without spending too much energy. Maddox wanted to stray away using Overheat and Scald, only using them in desperate situations.

Then on day twenty-one, he was wondering if he can use both sides of his power together but he couldn't. However, he could transition from fire to water and vice-versa at any moment. He is categorized as a fire/water type in pokémon terms. So he wasn't affected much by fire, ice, bug, steel, and fairy-type moves. On the other hand, he must avoid electric, ground and rock-type moves because he was weak against those types. With thirty days of training his powers, alas he ran out of supplies. Maddox had rationed his supplies even berries around him to last about two even to three months. But, with the inclusion of training, is reduced to one month and that wasn't good. After finishing his recent training session, he used the last of salve and bandages on his shoulders. Now he had nothing except a few Cheri and Sitrus berries with him and decided to keep for emergency situations of paralyzing or energy respectively. Maddox waited until the next night to get everything ready for his next scavenge.

(The next night)

He double checked all of his gear to make sure everything is all right. Until his eyes laid upon his hoodie, him seeing his hoodie's sleeves covered with scrapes from the encounter of the gallade's Leaf Blade. He was worried this could disclose his identity. But he was willing to take this risk, just to get some supplies to help his survival in the wild. With everything checked out, Maddox headed towards into Lumiose City for hopefully another successful scavenge.

Lumiose City, 8:40 p.m.

As Maddox looked at his pocket watch, he saw it took twice as long to get into the city since last month. Unfortunately, he wasn't in good shape but now he must act on his new plan to get away from the patrol successfully. He was on the rooftops of North Boulevard and seeing which café to rummage next. He decided that Café Introversion was his next target, and started heading towards to the location by using the rooftops and guided by his goggles.

Now he was on South Boulevard and saw the café in sight. However, he didn't notice that there was a pokémon center on the south side of Lumiose and a few patrols. Which could compromise his scavenge, but willing to do it anyway. He decided to take a breather and eat a Sitrus berry to regain some of his lost energy. Somehow, Maddox was close to a radio to hear some news that happened within the Kalos region.

First, recently that there was a kidnapping of a ten-year-old boy in Coumarine City, which he was enjoying his day in the park until some suspicious figures took him for ransom. Apparently, the suspects in question were a scrafty, drapion and their associate a garchomp. Basically, they take a boat with the boy to an abandoned warehouse in Castelia City in Unova for extortion of money. What the suspects failed to notice was a rattata watching them and went to report to the nearest HAA officer. The officer waited for backup to make a plan to extract the child safe and sound. Everything went well, they apprehended the main suspects except the garchomp. They took the victim to the center to check that he is all right and record his statement of the events before taking him back to his parents.

Another set of news was a few months ago about apprehending a sixteen-year-old teen who has connections to Lysandre and Team Flare. He was busted by a store owner, who was a male zoroark and taken to the HAA. Known infamously for their plan of using the legendary pokémon's power, to be the only people and pokémon using Earth's resources. Since he was a part with Team Flare, anyone associated with the team had multiple crimes committed by them. He was given a choice head to prison for life or be adopted since the HAA believed in second chances.

There was a rumor going around that Lysandre, leader of Team Flare, did or did not survive since his plan was foiled by trainers who were striving to become the next champion of Kalos.

 _Wasn't a boy named Calem or was it a girl named Serena?_ Either way, Maddox never believes the rumors.

Maddox was getting bored with the news until the last news got his full attention. Apparently the head of the HAA in Lumiose, Jocelyn Darcell was looking for a runaway who use fire-type moves that encountered a patrol squad a month ago. Since she didn't have any physical information, she gave a nickname to acknowledge him as "the Pyro". She also believes that if the civilians or patrol members that encounter the runaway, try to reason with him and take him to the HAA as soon as possible.

After hearing the last piece of news, Maddox felt disgusted that he became infamous for one action for his freedom. Now he must finish this scavenge with haste. He finally made to the back door of Café Introversion and begin the scavenge. He garnered all he needed for an another month and began ascending to the rooftops.

All the sudden he heard footsteps and hid behind a chimney. From the corner of his eye, he saw an another patrol squad surveying the area. In this squad, was mostly consisted of normal and dark type pokémon which would not give him any problem. However, there was one member of the squad that would give him a hard time. A luxray, an electric-type, and with their "gleam eyes" ability. Now, Maddox had to make a makeshift plan on the spot and hoped everything goes accordingly to plan.

~Pokémon P.O.V~

 **"When are we going to part of some action?"**

 **"Because I'm getting bored with patrol duty around here."**

 **"When are getting something exciting?"**

The patrol leader, a female luxray named Alva, was hearing the same questions over from her squad since they came out of training and assign them to her. She was once like them, but after few months with the HAA, she had the qualifications of becoming a patrol leader. Her squad consists of a furret, snorlax, houndoom, liepard, and watchog. Simply, they were watching their assigned area from the HAA. Alva decided to break the commotion among her squad.

 **"Listen up, look I know that all of you want to be in action at some point. But, this is the starting point for new cadets and some point maybe you will get something assigned to your liking. Now our job is to look around to our assigned area and spot some runaways, got it?"** Alva announced.

All the cadets nodded to Alva's statement.

 **"Do you think we would encounter "the Pyro" at some point?"** Lawler(furret) questioned.

When Alva heard Lawler's question, she turns around to see her squad's reaction. She saw both Segenam(snorlax) and Reymond(watchog) with terrified looks when Lawler asked that. Meanwhile, Kerra(houndoom) and Cruella(liepard) kept calm demeanors, unlike the guys.

 **"I thought "the Pyro" was a joke,"** Reymond said in a timid manner.

" **So wait, what you're saying is that miss Darcell and Armstrong's squad are liars?"** Cruella interjected.

" **No! He didn't mean that way,"** Segenam said.

 **"Luckily, that the runaway in question has no fighting-type moves for now or probably he would defeat you, Reymond, and Lawler in a flash,"** added Kerra.

 **"Enough! As much you want to talk this "Pyro" runaway, he can be an another squad's problem. Right now we need to do our job,"** Alva said.

 **"Yes, ma'am!"** All the cadets responded.

All of them made it around the comer and saw the cafe's backdoor open. Alva motions her squad to go in and survey to see anything that was out of place or unusual. Before Alva is about use her ability, somehow everyone was spooked by a sound and decided to look back just seeing water on the ground. About to go back inside, the water somehow turned murky and aimed at everyone's eyes to be blind briefly. Alva is able to resist it due to her electric type, meanwhile, everyone took normal sightless but Kerra took it the worst due to her weakness of her second type of fire.

Alva reached to her radio and announced to the dispatcher, " **we been ambushed by an unknown attacker. We need back up as soon as possible.** "

Vaughn Cade the receptionist answered, " **don't worry sending back-up to your direction. Estimate time of arrival in two minutes.** "

~Maddox's P.O.V~

He decided to wait when the HAA officers went inside the cafe that he foraged moments ago. Without leaving his hiding spot, he awakened his water powers and waited for a perfect moment for his distraction. He conjured up a Water Pulse and aimed near the back door and that moment he converted the small puddle of water into a miniature Muddy water and aimed at their eyes. That was the moment that he needed to run away from the commotion. Luckily for him he can run on rooftops without making too much sound to be noticed. Unfortunately, the rooftops were not a safe place for him to hide because he saw a few of the backup members looking from the skies to find the assailant which was him.

Now he must run on the ground to blend into the shadows, but to do that he need to get down to ground level. He couldn't use the building's fire escape because it will take him time to get down and the sound could alert those inside the building. So plan b was to jump from the one-story building into something that can be used as cushion for him and surprise he spotted a dumpster. Now with no hesitation, he took a leap of faith into the dumpster and hoped for the best. Luckily, everything was alright and continue his run from the patrol members.

Maddox had to look both the sky and ground to make sure no patrol members spot him. He managed to sneak through Vert Plaza without alerting anyone of his presence. He was so close to the exit that led to his base but there was a blockade in a form of a talonflame. The talonflame was in the air making sure no one was getting out. Maddox waited until the talonflame was not looking, quickly he summoned his water powers and formed six small water shurikens in his fingers and aimed at the target. One zip to the side as a diversion meanwhile the other five hit the body and is super-effective against him. He used this small opportunity to slip past the blockade and ran to his base. It was a success for him, somehow he didn't notice that there a cloaked figure on a higher point who oversee the whole event.

~? P.O.V~

" _So you're "the Pyro" that the whole city of Lumiose is wondering about. I got to say for a runaway with unique abilities, you keep surprising everyone with your actions. I can sense that you been a renegade ever since the revolution. Now, I must relay this information to the boss and hope you join our organization to revert Earth back to the way it was. I have so many questions to ask you, but let's save it for another time that until we meet again."_ With that, the cloaked figure disappeared from sight and retreated to his organization's base to give some knowledge of his reconnaissance in Lumiose.

~Pokemon P.O.V~

" **Backup, any sighting of the assailant,** " Alva commanded from her radio.

" **Negative, ma'am.** "

" **Darn it, we need to keep looking for individual responsible for all of this,** " Alva vocalized her frustration on her radio.

" **I know but the problem is, what is the description of who we're looking for?** "

That was something that Alva forgot to mention when she called for backup. What is worse despite resisting the brief deprive of sight she could not identify anything of the individual was out of her range. This was a rookie mistake on her part and now make things more complicated on who they were looking for. Alva does not like to let herself and comrades down. But they look every part in Lumiose even with the back up having eyes in the sky it wasn't enough.

" **Hey ma'am, we got a problem.** "

" **What happened,** " Alva questioned over the radio.

" **It turns out MacKay, the talonflame who was guarding the gate to Route 16 that leads into Dendemille Town got ambushed from behind and attacked him with a water attack. Also, he doesn't know the appearance of individual.** "

" **Anyway, 10-4,** " Alva said.

" **Hey Alva and squad, can you hear me,** " Vaughn questioned.

" **We can hear you dispatcher Cade, loud and clear,** " Alva answered.

" **Anyway Alva, you and your squad return to the HAA office,** " Vaughn said.

With that Alva motions her squad to head back the office by the order of Vaughn. Alva feeling so much shame of what happened tonight that they got the better of them by an tactical individual. Even she was loathing about the report that she had write and handing it to receptionist with all the details before the end of her shift.

* * *

 _P.S: Hey what is going on, I know I haven't updated the story in four months because a lot of rewriting this chapter, a bit writer's block and my personal life all mixed in. So I apologize for that and forgetting to add the disclaimer. Anyway, I want to see your honest review on my fan-fiction to make it better. Yes, there is an organization that has a sight set on "the Pyro". See ya on the next chapter._


End file.
